Mobile communication devices, such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), cellular telephones, smart phones, etc., are known for storing contact information, calendar events and other data. Such devices can also include communications functionality for conducting wireless telephone calls, email exchange, web browsing, and the like.
It is known in the prior art to deliver advertisements to such mobile devices based on advertiser auctions to purchase space on the mobile devices. In such prior art systems, advertisers can use demographic or psychographic information to set auction bid prices.